Quidditch Mafia
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: Quidditch players aren't easily scared, so they all want to know who the mastermind is that has them shaking in their boots. Too bad only one of them gets to find out who it is. Let the game begin.
1. The Game Begins

**A/N: An idea that came to me that sounded fun. I thought I'd try it out. It's probably not my best work, but hey, I'm proud of it. It's harder than you think, not giving anything away. I tried to find the names of all the players on the quidditch teams and I found them for Harry's third year. The year doesn't work out with the story, but bear with me please? Oh yeah, rated T because I'm paranoid. Don't forget to review!**

**Also, I thought I would be nice and put all the names here.**

**Slytherin:  
><strong>**Chasers: Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, Chase Warrington  
><strong>**Beaters: Peregrine Derrick, Lucian Bole  
><strong>**Seeker: Draco Malfoy  
><strong>**Keeper: Miles Bletchley**

**Ravenclaw:  
><strong>**Chasers: Roger Davies, Randolph Burrow, Jeremy Stretton  
><strong>**Beaters: Duncan Inglebee, Jason Samuels  
><strong>**Seeker: Cho Chang  
><strong>**Keeper: Grant Page**

**Hufflepuff:  
><strong>**Chasers: Malcolm Preece, Heidi Macavoy, Tamsin Applebee  
><strong>**Beaters: Anthony Rickett, Maxine O'Flaherty  
><strong>**Seeker: Cedric Diggory  
><strong>**Keeper: Herbert Fleet**

**Gryffindor:  
><strong>**Chasers: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett  
><strong>**Beaters: Fred Weasley, George Weasley  
><strong>**Seeker: Harry Potter  
><strong>**Keeper: Oliver Wood**

**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

"What's the hold up?"

"What's this aobut?"

"Quit shoving me!"

"What's happening?" I hear murmured replies from others on the same team. I tried to hide a smile because everything was going according to plan. Dumbledore had called all of the teams down to the pitch and gave them a lecture about being unsportsmanlike and everyone had ignored him, just like he thought they would. He didn't care though, because after all he was just getting everyone down to the pitch. As soon as he left, he cast a charm that would let no one out. And that's what everyone was fighting about now. I turned to the person standing next to me.

"I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, kay?" They nodded, so I left. I really didn't care who it was, I just needed an alibi. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and ducked into one of the stands. I decided I would use a monotone when addressing the others, so maybe they couldn't tell if I was a girl or boy. That would take away from the fun. I used the sonorus charm and spoke, my voice amplified.

"No need to panic, everyone." I said, and the chatter died down.

"After all, who doesn't like to play games? I'm sure everyone has heard of this one. Mafia. This game shows who is the best, and who are cowards. I thought I would see about my fellow Quidditch players." I heard mumbling at this anouncement. I smiled. Plant the seed of doubt in their minds.

"We're all stuck here. You can't leave unless you're eliminated."

"And how do we get eliminated?" Someone yelled from the crowd. I laughed.

"You'll see." I could just imagine people's eyes going wide at this.

"Some of you think this is a load of BS. You can get eliminated right off, if you want. I'm sure you'll figure out how. But only one person will win. And they will be the only person who knows who I am." I hoped giving them a challenge would make them want to fight.

"Goodnight everyone." I said and then took of the charm. There was a pause where I could hear the crickets chirp, and then a burst of noise. I chuckled.

~M~A~F~I~A~

"Hey, Davies!" Roger turned around and saw Cedric yelling at him.

"What do you want Diggory?" He asked. Everyone knows that they didn't really like each other. That's why the teammates of both players were confused as to why Cedric would want to talk to Roger.

"Well I was just wondering if you knew that was going to happen because I asked my team, and they had no idea." He said, as if it was perfectly normal. Roger scoffed.

"Why would you believe them? It's every man for himself now! Any one of them could be lying!"

"But they're my team!" Cedric yelled back before storming off. Spoken like a true Hufflepuff.

~M~A~F~I~A~

"Can you believe this Peregrine?" Draco Malfoy asked in a disgusted voice. The other boy shook his head no.

"I just don't see how they can keep us here without our permission." Peregrine replied.

"Well, don't worry. My father will hear about this." Draco said in an authoritative tone.

"Because your daddy's gonna make everything all better, right?" Graham asked, mocking Draco. The latter of the two rolled his eyes.

"Montague, can I talk to you for a second?" Marcus asked in a low voice while grabbing his arm and dragging him over by Miles, Lucian, and Chase.

"Do _not_ make fun of the kid." Miles said.

"His dad bought of brand new equipment, and for all we know, he could be behind this!" Chase added.

"Do _not_ screw this up." Marcus said. Lucian just sat along nodding with the others because, as most everyone knew, he wasn't the brightest kid ever.

~M~A~F~I~A~

While Davies was fighting with Cedric, the rest of his team were gathered in a circle on the other half of the pitch.

"Okay, I just have to ask this, to see the answer. None of you are in on this, right?" Jeremy asked. The rest of them shook their heads.

"Hey, we're all Ravenclaws here!" Heidi said, looking at the bright side.

"Yeah, we're the most clever here!" Randolph added.

"We can totally figure out who this is!" Jason said. Everyone nodded except Cho, who was staring at Cedric as he walked away from the fight with Roger.

"Cho!" Grant said, waving a hand in front of her face. She jumped.

"Yeah, sorry! Of course we can do this!" She said enthusiastically. Duncan nodded and gave everyone high fives.

~M~A~F~I~A~

There wasn't much the Hufflepuffs wouldn't do for each other. They all sat there, watching their captain walk over to the Ravenclaw captain and couldn't help but wonder why. He didn't say before he left and well, given the circumstances, they were suspicious. Not that any of them would say anything to him. After all, they are loyal to their friends. But still, the doubt was there.

~M~A~F~I~A~

"Kates!" Fred Weasley yelled above the voices of others. The girl in question was startled, and jumped before realizing who said her name. She smiled and ran over to where he was at, glad to see someone she knew.

"Where were you?" George asked, while pulling her into a half hug. She smiled, relieved.

"I was right behind you, but then someone walked in front of me and I lost you in the crowd!" They nodded, knowing that it was very easy to get lost with all the people at Hogwarts. Angelina and Alicia both walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"We're so glad the twins found you!" Angelina said, smiling.

"Yeah, we were worried you got eliminated already!" Alicia said.

"BELL!" Someone yelled, and then almost tackled her. She half hugged them back, finding it a little awkward that her captain, the Quidditch Nazi was hugging her.

"Now all we have to do is find Harry. And then we all have to stay in this thing until it's only us left! That proves that we have the best team and no one will ever question it!" He was explaining in a half crazed voice.

"GUYS!" Harry yelled, while running at them. The twins looked at him knowingly.

"We really do need a preschool rope don't we?" He laughed and nodded.

"So when do you think the first person will be eliminated? Or how?" Oliver asked, addressing his team. They all shrugged. Katie looked at him, understanding coloring her face.

"There's a reason they trapped us here." The whole team looked at her.

"The real games won't start until dark."

~M~A~F~I~A~

Some of the people here were really smart, and others... not so much. Maybe it doesn't make a difference. But maybe they just sold themselves short. Maybe _that_ was the first test.


	2. Eighteen

**A/N: So I'm back with this story. Sorry for any of you that were reading it that it took so long to update- I got caught up in my other stories. Anyways, I'm back with another chapter. Hope it's okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Do you really think the Quidditch players would play mafia in the books? Somehow I don't think so.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin:<br>Chasers: Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, Chase Warrington  
>Beaters: Peregrine Derrick, Lucian Bole<br>Seeker: Draco Malfoy  
>Keeper: Miles Bletchley<strong>

**Ravenclaw:  
>Chasers: Roger Davies, Randolph Burrow, Jeremy Stretton<br>Beaters: Duncan Inglebee, Jason Samuels  
>Seeker: Cho Chang<br>Keeper: Grant Page**

**Hufflepuff:  
>Chasers: Malcolm Preece, Heidi Macavoy, Tamsin Applebee<br>Beaters: Anthony Rickett, Maxine O'Flaherty  
>Seeker: Cedric Diggory<br>Keeper: Herbert Fleet**

**Gryffindor:  
>Chasers: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett<br>Beaters: Fred Weasley, George Weasley  
>Seeker: Harry Potter<br>Keeper: Oliver Wood**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Eighteen<strong>

Just as the sun set, I went to the top of the stands, surveying them. All of the teams had marked off certain parts of the pitch, showing where they were going to set up camp. I smirked. As if setting up a barrier would keep me at bay.

~M~A~F~I~A~

"Draco... what's that?" Peregrine asked, pointing towards Draco's pillow. They had just been grabbing some snacks that Peregrine had kept in his locker.

"I don't know. Why am I supposed to know?" He asked, walking over and picking up the object in question. Suddenly, it started glowing silver.

"Oh my Merlin!" Draco said, dropping the object. It was a snitch.

"Peregrine! You have one too!" Draco said, pointing at the beater's bat laying on his pillow. He picked it up and it glowed green.

"What's that?" Asked Marcus, walking up with the rest of the team.

"Dunno." Peregrine answered.

"Do we have those too?" Asked Chase. Graham went to look.

"Nope, none." He said, walking back. Lucian sighed.

"Is that good or bad?" Miles asked. They all shrugged, looking at each other in bewilderment.

~M~A~F~I~A~

Roger was sitting with his team, discussing how they thought someone were to be eliminated when suddenly, a quaffle appeared in front of him.

"Ah!" He jumped.

"What's that?" Asked Jeremy.

"Why do only you have one?" Asked Cho. Roger shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He picked up the quaffle and it glowed bright blue.

"Whoa." Said Duncan.

"What's that mean?" Asked Jason.

"I'm not sure. But I don't think it's good." Roger said. Grant patted him on his back.

"It's okay." Randolph said. Roger sighed. He wasn't so sure.

~M~A~F~I~A~

Cedric Diggory was walking around, pacing, because that's what he does when he thinks really hard. He could come up with no way that they could predict who would be eliminated. He slowly made his way back to his team, and was shocked to see everyone except for Herbert holding glowing Quidditch equipment. Malcolm and Heidi both had chaser's gloves and Tasmin had a quaffle. Maxine and Anthony were both holding beater's bats. All of the equipment was bright yellow.

"What's this mean?" Cedric asked them. They all shifted uncomfortably.

"They were saying that you did it and we needed to kick you out of the group. I said that we should trust you because you were our captain and friend, and suddenly they all had those things." Herbert said. Cedric glanced at his team. They really had trust issues, didn't they.

~M~A~F~I~A~

Oliver Wood was in mid-lecture when suddenly, one of his chasers held a quaffle, and the other held her chaser gloves. The equipment in question was glowing red.

"Angelina, Alicia, quit messing around." Oliver said, looking at them in confusion. Fred and George looked at their girlfriends.

"Why do you have those?" Fred and George asked at the same time. The two girls looked at them with wide eyes.

"No idea." Angelina answered. Alicia was just staring at the gloves in her hand.

"Why only you guys?" Harry asked. Everyone shrugged.

"It makes no sense." Oliver said. Katie had been looking around.

"Hey, look!" She said, pointing to other glowing points around the pitch.

"The others have them too." She said. Oliver looked at her.

"Elimination, do you reckon?" He asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

"That's the only thing that I think it could be. That or protection from it." She said. He nodded.

~M~A~F~I~A~

I smiled at the explanations they had come up with. Again, I got ready to adress them.

"Hello everybody." I said. Lots of the heads whipped around, searching for my voice. I smirked.

"All those of you who are currently holding glowing Quidditch gear, you are elimininated. You may exit now." I said, expecting them to listen.

"Okay, I get the fact that you're in charge, but can you at least tell us why we got kicked out?" Roger Davies yelled.

"You weren't prepared to help anyone not in your team. The Hufflepuffs doubted their captain. Draco was being a stuck up arrogant git saying 'my father will hear about this' and Peregrine secretly agreed and thought that Mr. Malfoy would get them out of here. Angelina and Alicia secretly don't trust Katie or Harry because they got lost in the crowd at the beginning of the game." I paused, hearing the murmurs of betrayal.

"Now, those eliminated may leave. The eighteen of you left, congrats. You're one step closer to winning. Good night."


End file.
